Conventional alkaline electrochemical cells have an anode comprising zinc and a cathode comprising manganese dioxide. The cell is typically formed of a cylindrical outer housing. The fresh cell has an open circuit voltage (EMF) of about 1.6 volt and typical average running voltage of between about 1.0 to 1.2 Volts in medium drain service (100 to 300 milliamp). The cylindrical housing is initially formed with an enlarged open end and opposing closed end. After the cell contents are supplied, an end cap assembly with insulating grommet and negative terminal end cap is inserted into the housing open end. The open end is closed by crimping the housing edge over an edge of the insulating grommet and radially compressing the housing around the insulating grommet to provide a tight seal. The insulating grommet electrically insulates the negative end cap from the cell housing. A portion of the cell housing at the opposing closed end forms the positive terminal.
Conventional alkaline cells of cylindrical shape are available in a variety of commonly recognizable sizes, namely, AAAA, AAA, AA, C and D size cells. In commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/722,879 filed Nov. 26, 2003 a laminar cell is described wherein the cell contents are encased in a solid metal casing. The metal casing has an integral body surface having a closed end and opposing open end. The cell contents are inserted into the open end, which is then sealed with an end cap. The end cap is designed with a metal skirt, a plastic insulating grommet, and a metal post or rivet, disposed within the grommet. The metal skirt is compressed around the insulating grommet and the grommet is compressed around the metal post to form an alkali resistant seal at both interfaces. The metal skirt of the end cap assembly is then joined to the metal casing by welding.
It becomes increasingly more difficult to fill such cells with anode and cathode material as the desired cell thickness becomes smaller, for example, much under about 6 mm. Thus, there is a need for a flat or laminar alkaline cell, which may be readily fabricated and filled with cell contents even at cell thickness less than about 6 mm, for example, between about 0.5 mm and 6 mm, desirably between about 1.5 and 4 mm. This will make the thin, prismatic alkaline cell available for use as a primary (nonrechargeable) power source or as a back up power source for small electronic devices which may normally be powered by a thin, rechargeable cell, such as a thin lithium-ion cell. By suitable adjustment of the cell chemistry and internal components, a thin alkaline rechargeable cell could also be constructed. Many electronic devices, such as portable radios, audio players, and communication devices have become smaller and thinner in recent years. Thus, there is a need for thin, laminar, wafer cells of small overall thickness for use in such small electronic devices.
Primary alkaline electrochemical cells typically include a zinc anode active material, an alkaline electrolyte, a manganese dioxide cathode active material, and an electrolyte permeable separator film, typically of cellulose or cellulosic and polyvinyl alcohol fibers. The anode active material can include for example, zinc particles admixed with conventional gelling agents, such as sodium carboxymethyl cellulose or the sodium salt of an acrylic acid copolymer, and an electrolyte. The gelling agent serves to suspend the zinc particles and to maintain them in contact with one another. Typically, a conductive metal nail inserted into the anode active material serves as the anode current collector, which is electrically connected to the negative terminal end cap. The electrolyte can be an aqueous solution of an alkali metal hydroxide for example, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide or lithium hydroxide. The cathode typically includes particulate manganese dioxide as the electrochemically active material admixed with an electrically conductive additive, typically graphite material, to enhance electrical conductivity. Optionally, small amount of polymeric binders, for example polyethylene binder and other additives, such as titanium-containing compounds can be added to the cathode.
The manganese dioxide used in the cathode is preferably electrolytic manganese dioxide (EMD) which is made by direct electrolysis of a bath of manganese sulfate and sulfuric acid. The EMD is desirable, since it has a high density and high purity. The electrical conductivity (1/resistivity) of EMD is fairly low. An electrically conductive material is added to the cathode mixture to improve the electric conductivity between individual manganese dioxide particles. Such electrically conductive additive also improves electric conductivity between the manganese dioxide particles and the cell housing, which also serves as cathode current collector in conventional cylindrical alkaline cells. Suitable electrically conductive additives can include, for example, graphite, graphitic material, conductive carbon powders, such as carbon blacks, including acetylene blacks. Preferably the conductive material comprises flaky crystalline natural graphite, or flaky crystalline synthetic graphite, or expanded or exfoliated graphite or graphitic carbon nanofibers and mixtures thereof.
There are small sized rectangular shaped rechargeable batteries now available, which are used to power small electronic devices such as MP3 audio players and mini disk (MD) players. These batteries are typically small and of rectangular shape (cuboid) somewhat the size of a pack of chewing gum. The term “cuboid” as used herein shall mean its normal geometrical definition, namely, a “rectangular parallelepiped”. Such batteries, for example, can be in the form of rechargeable nickel metal hydride (NiMH) size F6 or 7/5F6 size cuboids in accordance with the standard size for such batteries as set forth by the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC). The F6 size has a thickness of 6.0 mm, width of 17.0 mm and length of 35.7 mm (without label). There is a version of the F6 size wherein the length can be as great as about 48.0 mm. The 7/5-F6 size has thickness of 6.0 mm, width of 17.0 mm, and length of 67.3 mm. The average running voltage of the F6 or 7/5F6 NiMH rechargeable batteries when used to power miniature digital audio players such as an MP3 audio player or mini disk (MD) players is between about 1.0 and 1.2 volt typically about 1.12 volt.
When used to power the mini disk (MD) player the battery is drained at a rate of between about 200 and 250 milliAmp. When used to power a digital audio MP3 player the battery is drained typically at a rate of about 100 milliAmp.
It would be desirable to have a small flat alkaline battery of the same size and shape as small size cuboid shaped (rectangular parallelepiped) nickel metal hydride batteries, so that the small alkaline size battery can be used interchangeably with the nickel metal hydride battery to power small electronic devices such as mini disk or MP3 players.
As above mentioned it would also be desirable to have a wafer alkaline cell of overall thickness less than 6 mm, for example, between about 0.5 and 6 mm, preferably between about 1.5 and 4 mm.
It is desired that the wafer cell be designed to minimize or greatly reduce the chance of electrolyte leakage. In references M. Hull, H. James, “Why Alkaline Cells Leak” Journal of the Electrochemical Society, Vol. 124, No. 3, March 1977, pps. 332-329) and S. Davis, M. Hull, “Aspects of Alkaline Cell Leakage”, Journal of the Electrochemical Society, Vol. 125, No. 12, December 1978) one aspect of alkaline cell leakage is explained in terms of the electrochemical reduction of atmospheric oxygen in the presence of adsorbed moisture, on the negative, exterior cell terminal to form OH− ions. These electrochemically generated OH− ions then attract hydrated positive ions such as K(H2O)x+ or Na(H2O)x+. The K(H2O)x+ or Na(H2O)x+ ions originate from the cell interior, migrating across the negative seal surface to the cell exterior, in order to maintain electrical neutrality in the adsorbed film of moisture. This tends to draw KOH or NaOH electrolyte from the cell interior to the terminal surface and thus in effect promotes migration or creepage of such electrolyte from the cell interior to the terminal surface.
It is also desired that such thin wafer cells should contain enough active material to serve as a long lived power source for a power consuming device. Thus, while thin, the wafer cells should also possess a projected area and a sufficiently large interior volume to contain enough active materials to deliver electrical energy at a substantial rate and for a substantial time.
In the discussion that follows, a wafer cell shall mean a thin, laminar unit cell. The cell may have one or more of its surfaces flat or curved or randomly distorted. The cell may have a uniform thickness or its thickness may vary from point to point. The cell may be symmetrical or unsymmetrical with regard to any point, axis or plane. The “footprint” of the cell is defined as the maximum, orthogonal projected area of the cell on any plane surface, when all possible orientations of the cell have been considered.
The edges of the cell are the outer surfaces, one or more of which will constitute the thickness dimension depending on cell shape. In the case of a cell with varying thickness, the thickness will have a maximum value at some given point. The face of the cell is the one outer surface which defines the footprint of the cell and which has a nominally perpendicular thickness axis. In the case where the cell is flat and of uniform thickness, the area of either face will equal that of the cell footprint. In the case where the cell is either curved, or of non-uniform thickness, or both, the area of either face may match, or exceed that of the cell footprint. In a similar manner, the edges of the cell need not be of uniform thickness.
It would be desirable that such wafer cell be readily manufactured to conform to various overall shapes and sizes, for example, wherein at least one of the sides is polygonal or alternatively circular, oval or at least partially curvilinear.
Thus, it would be desirable to have such wafer cell to be readily manufactured, to enable easy insertion of the cell contents even at such small cell thickness of less than 6 mm. The wafer cell must yet be sturdy and durable enough to withstand internal pressure from evolved gas, resist damage from mechanical abuse and handling and avoid any electrolyte leakage due to seal failure.